


A Collection of Haikyuu one-shots

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Weddings, bartender kuroo, basically fluff, losers falling, please help him, short people are satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what it says. One-shot focus are the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KageHina - Milkshake

After a long practice finally ending, it was late and the team had missed supper. Tanaka and Sugawara had a bit of bickering together before Daichi finally suggested milkshakes. The only issue was the money. All the third years and second years got their own. But the first years had to share two between the four of them. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were going to share before Yamaguchi bought his own. Tough out of luck, neither Hinata or Kageyama had money to buy their own.  
  
So now they all sat in a booth, everybody enjoying their individual milkshake except for those two unlucky and broke first years. Two straws sticking out of one cup, they were taking turns drinking it. Everyone was talking and being happy until something caused a pause in time for all of them. The restaurant went dead silent, all eyes wide (excluding Tsukki of course) and on the two boys.  
  
Without paying attention they both went in to take a drink at the same time, bonking heads in the process.  
  
As well as noses.  
  
And Hinata missed the straw.  
  
Kageyama’s deep blue eyes with dead set on as much of the orange haired boy’s face as he could see, mostly locked on Hinata’s own eyes. His lips were pressed square to Kageyama’s cheek, completely unintentionally. Finally, after a very long minute, they were saved by Nishinoya. “Guys, remember when Tanaka fell on his face trying to receive?” Instantly they burst into laughter, even Tanaka. But that didn’t help Kageyama one second as he stood and walked outside instead. In a panic, Hinata stood up to go and check on him, stopped by Sugawara.  
  
“Give him some air… That was probably really embarrassing, Hinata.” He nodded and sat down, drinking the milkshake on his own. Sugawara was right, Kageyama was embarrassed, his cheeks were slightly red when he left.  
  
Once he gave himself a few minutes to calm down, Kageyama came back inside and sat next to Hinata, staring at him with a dark expression. “Watch where you put your mouth next time.” That was all he said before Tsukki had to pipe in on the conversation.  
  
“You two act like a married couple.” Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka laughed quietly at this, Daichi looking to Sugawara with a grin and Asahi holding back his own laughter. Then Tanaka joined in on taunting the first years.  
  
“I agree, as your higher up, I also think you two act like a married couple!” Kageyama frowned at the comment, Hinata staring at the boys blankly. “I’m surprised you haven’t kissed!” The teasing continued, nobody doing anything to stop it. Numerous taunts at this topic came from Tanaka and then Nishinoya and even Daichi had put in comments about it.  
  
But Kageyama sighed, “If we were a married couple we’d be coordinated and wouldn’t argue.” It went quiet again, the third years looking at each other in disbelief.  
  
“You do realize you two have the best coordination of all of us, right?” Asahi whispered, Hinata and Kageyama both looking at him like they were each shot with an arrow. “And if you were to ask me, I’d almost think you two were a couple at times. I mean, I think you hugged once.”  
  
Nishinoya stared at Asahi for a second in shock, “They hugged!? No way, they wouldn’t.”  
  
“Valentines is coming!” Tanaka called out as he lept over the booth seat and rushed out, Nishinoya following him out with a snicker.  
  
“You can buy chocolate now,” Tsukki remarked, Yamaguchi following him out. After that, they all made snide comments as they left the parlor.  
  
Hinata stared at Kageyama who was bright red all across his cheeks. His poked the taller boy on the forehead, “Kageyama…” No response. “Hey, Kageyama.” He jumped when the black haired boy grabbed his shoulders. An inch from his face was the face of Kageyama, staring at him with a scowl. At that moment Hinata felt like running before he was trapped. But he was too late.  
  
Kageyama trapped Hinata in place with a slightly rough kiss to his lips, pulling away a lot faster than he planned out of embarrassment. “Not a word about it, got that?” Frantically, Hinata nodded, getting up and walking out of the restaurant a few steps ahead of Kageyama.  
  
“Thank you, Daichi,” they all had said in unison. The group then all said goodbyes and went on their own ways.


	2. DaiSuga - Patience

After three years in high school it was time for the third years of Karasuno’s volleyball club to leave at last. Tears were present, very present. Shimizu was sad to see them all cry, going as far as to hug everybody who was up for it. Of course, that lead to Tanaka and Nishinoya not letting go until they were pried off. Everybody was hugging each other, Sugawara mostly was getting the hugs. And, though a few wouldn’t admit it, everybody cried.  
  
Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Shimizu all knew where they were going, and due to Asahi’s college location, he said he’d stop by the club as often as possible. But that wasn’t what it was like for the other three. Shimizu was planning to study abroad eventually, and Daichi and Sugawara were going to Tokyo. Opposite sides of Tokyo.  
  
They played a six on six match before it was time for the third years to leave.  
  
Just before they did, Sugawara sat on the steps of the gym beside the only person he would ever open up to about these sort of feelings. Shimizu. She was never one to say much, she listened. That’s what was comforting about it. “I just feel like I’m leaving this year with a lot of regrets.” He sighed, looking up to the sky, “I didn’t play in as many matches, and I never told the person I love that I do…”  
  
“Who would that be?” She looked over to him then followed his gaze. Suga never said anything at first, but with a quiet hum he looked to the ground.  
  
“It’s probably not much of a surprise,” his shoulders shook with a bit of laughter, “But Daichi is really oblivious to feelings.” He saw Shimizu nod before standing at the slight sound of the door being jostled.  
  
Asahi poked his head out before opening the door wider, turning to call back to somebody “Here they are!” Daichi had slowly stepped over, looking at the two that were outside, a bit confused. He and Asahi looked to each other, shrugging, then turned back to stare at everybody gathered in a cluster behind them. They were all gripping tightly to each other, trying their best to not cry again, miserably failing. The second the third years all looked at them with smiles, they began blubbering loudly. Again, they ran over, gripping onto the third years.  
  
Another thirty minutes passed of trying to pry everybody off before they finally got out. They waved goodbye and finally left. Walking away from a gymnasium full of crying high schoolers was never this hard, and the four of them now knew what it was like to be in the place of those that left before them. It was the hardest thing they’ve ever done.  
  
  
  
It’s been a year and a half, the only that’s been back to the club was Asahi, and nobody’s seen each other. Shimizu is now studying in the United States, Daichi hasn’t left his dorm to socialize in weeks, and Sugawara has been being constantly set up with others for dates by his roommate.  
  
After a long night of studying, a buzz caught Daichi’s attention. He picked up the phone to see none other than Michimiya. He answered with a growl and then a “Hello?” Her voice, like always, was bubbly and excited.  
  
“Sawamura! You should come hang out with me and a few friends this weekend! It’ll be fun!” He could tell she was bouncing up and down.  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “What time, what place?” It was always hard to say no when she was like this. She gave him the details that they were going to a club Saturday night, and he was going to be meeting them there. Though Michimiya had said beforehand that she would go shopping to get him in good clothes. He had clothes for clubbing, and he had girlfriends in the past, but they all left because of his lack of motivation to do things with those girls. But she was determined this time, getting new clothes meant she was hooking him up. Saturday night.  
  
That evening he went out to the shops with Yui, looking around with her. She showed him several outfits that he all had turned down until she pulled out an outfit that he actually would wear every day if he could. It was a simple tight, plain white t-shirt with blackish-grey jeans and a black button up, unbuttoned to show the shirt. As soon as she saw his eyes light up, he shoved him and the outfit into the dressing room. He looked at himself in the mirror for a good minute before stepping out to show her.  
  
“Oh my god… Daichi it’s perfect!!” He grinned and then fell back upon her pushing him back into the dressing room to take it off. When he came out the paid for the outfit and then went back to their separate flats until Saturday night.  
  
  
  
He stood in front of the bright lighted club, looking for his friend who was supposed to be meeting him with a few of her pals. A couple minutes later, Yui walked up to Daichi and punched him in the arm, a couple of girls and one man behind her waving. He smiled and the group walked inside. Immediately the music blasted through his ears, Michimya trying to tug him to the floor. Her friend smacked her arm and whispered something to her about how if she hung around him, he wouldn’t get a hook up. With that, she left Daichi to sit at the bar. A familiar face looked at him with a smirk, and he caught that glance quickly.  
  
“Kuroo Tetsuro, working as a bartender at a club, huh?” The fiend grinned and nodded.  
  
“And I’ve never made off better,” he grabbed a couple of bottle and began making Daichi a drink, “Say, do you still hang with your friends?” With a sigh, his head shook as he took a sip of the drink Kuroo slid to him. His dark brown eyes glanced over towards the man that had just sat beside him. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. That was, until he spoke.  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me… Kuroo!? You’re a bartender? No way…”  
  
With a ‘hmm’ Kuroo turned to the man beside Daichi with his silver blond hair, smirking at him and pouring him a shot of tequila. “None other…” he paused, looking at the other former captain, “Sugawara.” He looked back to the man who was downing his shot, placing his cup on the table. At that name, Daichi snapped his head to be face to face with Sugawara Koushi.  
  
And the only thing that came out of his mouth, “Holy shit…”  
  
Suga stared at him with shocked eyes, the two of them grabbing each others arms. “I haven’t seen you in over a year!” Kuroo watched then reunite with a satisfied grin, going back to serve others. The song slowly changed into a song that made Sugawara leap to his feet. “You! Come dance with me!” He started tugging Daichi off his stool, hearing a snickering from the black haired bastard of a bartender. The two were beginning to move when a girl walked up to Daichi, grabbing his arm. The woman tried to tug him away from Suga, but she immediately let go in surprise. But she wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Daichi had his eyes open in shock as he watched Sugawara press his lips quickly and aggressively to the other man’s.  
  
The two men looked at each other with blushed on their faces, Suga grabbing onto Daichi’s hand, leaning in close. “You know, I had a huge crush on you in high school, and it’s back again…” he smirked, walking with Daichi towards the back of the club. They sat in a booth, slightly intoxicated. But they are both proud to say that they were not grinding on each other out of drunkenness, and were rather doing it out of desire. Sugawara had been lain down on the seat, Daichi on all fours over him. Both were exhausted and Suga was about to tug at the white t-shirt outlining his body before his hand was grabbed. He pulled the former setter to his feet and the two of them waltzed out the doors, Kuroo watching them as he spoke to Yui.  
  
“There goes your pal, Daichi, out the club…”  
  
“What!?”  
  
“Don’t worry, he’s hooked himself up good.”  
  
“What’d she look like? Is she hot, does she have a nice butt? Nice boobs? I want the details, please.”  
  
“Not she…” Michimiya stared at him confused. “He.” She gasped and then looked at the door. “Sugawara was here tonight. I mean, Daichi must’ve finally figured out that he was into that man.”  
  
  
  
Saturday night did not go as expected, Daichi was on the living room couch, hovering over his best friend in high school, both of them shirtless and both of them breathless. Just as Daichi had begun to reach down to unbutton Sugawara’s pants, there was buzzing from his pocket. Fumbling, Suga pulled out his phone to see Shimizu’s name flashing on the screen. When Daichi saw he sat up, letting the man answer it.  
  
“Shimizu,” he took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing, “How are you?” He listened to her speak before going bright red. “Can we… talk about that silly thing later? I mean, It’s late here, but there’s another reason…” he heard the static of her voice before Suga spoke again. “Shimizu! Please tell me you didn’t call because of Yui…” At that name, Daichi put his face into his hands, the red radiating from his skin. Sugawara was staring at Daichi with a tomato face as well. Abruptly, he ended the call with Shimizu, throwing his phone onto the chair across the room. Slowly, he pulled the tan hands from Daichi’s face, leaning in and pecking him on the lips.  
  
When Daichi awoke, he was still in his jeans from last night, and there was a strange scent rolling into his open bedroom from the kitchen. As he stood and walked into the kitchen he saw Suga standing in his pants over the stove, working with a skillet. He turned to stare at Daichi with a smile, “Pancakes. Shimizu sent me a recipe. Wanna try them?” He wandered over slowly, snaking his arms around Suga’s waist, inhaling slowly.  
  
“Smells good,” he hummed. Carefully, he planted a kiss on Suga’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo


	3. Asanoya - Ice skating is NOT volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It most absolutely is not, and one of them will realize just how horrible it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it had to be done

Finally!  
  
He’d, at long last, successfully dragged his boyfriend into the ice rink’s shack. There wasn’t a reason that Asahi didn’t wish to ice skate, well, other than the fact that the last time he has was when he was probably six. But that didn’t matter to Nishinoya because… you know, we’ll leave it at that. It didn’t matter to Nishinoya.  
  
So the two stood at the front counter, the shorter boy bouncing up and down over and over in joy while Asahi spoke to the man before them, paying the 10 dollars for the skate rentals and an extra three for two cups of hot cocoa. It was the middle of December after all. They sat on the bench outside, a roof over their heads where there was no snow. Carefully, Nishinoya set his cocoa down beside his removed right boot so he could pull the black hockey skate on (special request because he was not going to wear double bladed skates). Then he worked on the other foot, pulling the skate on then looking at Asahi expectantly.  
  
All he got was a confused look before he pointed to the laces. Oh, Noya, Noya. The taller man set down his drink and then got down on one knee, tying up the skates on the smaller boy’s feet. Then he put his own on, knowing Nishinoya would not tie them up, bending over to do it himself. When he looked up to grab the black haired hype however, he wasn’t there, and was instead making his way to the ice. Quickly. “N-Noya!” Asahi called out, trying to catch up. But unlike the eager ball of energy a few meters away, he was careful.  
  
Everything went downhill the second Nishinoya placed his blade on the ice. He pushed out from the edge of the oval border of the rink and then slipped. He fell. Asahi didn’t know what direction he went down, too shocked to focus his eyes properly. And the next second, the brunet was about to start making his way over when he rolled. But he didn’t say anything. He just rolled on the ice. No care that there were many sharp objects around him. There was nothing Asahi could do but stand where he was. Baffled.  
  
When the shorter pulled himself to his feet, he took a breath and then looked to the latter. “Rolling thunder?” Asahi asked quietly, covering his mouth with one hand to siffle a spurt of laughter that was trying to escape. In reply to his comment he got a very brief glare and then a grin. Calmly, Asahi followed him out, holding onto the side with one hand until he reached Noya. It was shaky, but the tan and red from the cold hand, gripped onto the hand that was covered by fingerless gloves. Nishinoya looked ready to slap Asahi for being sappy in public, but then realized what he was doing. Thank you for this man, was all that was in Nishinoya’s mind currently.  
  
The wide eyed, deer in headlights look was the one that let Asahi know to be gentle as he pushed away from the wall, pulling the other with him. One by one, his fingers peeled off the edge as he tails behind Asahi, who was facing him. Show off. The split millisecond his hand left the side, it was tightly clasped to Asahi’s. He wouldn’t admit it. But anybody in a 100 kilometer radius could tell he was scared. Scared shitless to be exact.  
  
As soon as he felt himself go off balance, his grip tightened and Asahi pulled him back up to stand straight up. However it was happening, Nishinoya was sure that Asahi was using voodoo techniques to go backwards. He grunted and then whispered, “Why did I say this was a good idea?” The second he was heard the honey golden eyes that were twinkling lightly in the sunlight were now wide with panic as Asahi slowly slipped away. No more snide remarks.  
  
Over time, Nishinoya lost focus and realized that when he started to fall forwards, being sure to use the older, taller man as a cushion for him to land. Thud! They slammed onto the ice, a couple people looking at them in surprise. The two of them looked at each other, Asahi looking like he just was about to be pushed off the tokyo tower but grabbed at the last second. Meanwhile Nishinoya was staring at him with a small smile, and he mouthed a thank you. Then he leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Asahi’s jaw, right behind the well kempt beard. He climbed off of Asahi as last, using the edge of the rink to stand, watching the taller man pull himself up as well.  
  
The soft cough of Nishinoya is what made Asahi look at him weirdly. “Are you cold?” Rapidly, trying to hide the chatter of his teeth, Noya shook his head. That only caused Asahi to sigh, grab his hands, and pull him to the exit. Together they walked to the bench where their boots were and sat down. Luckily the hot cocoa wasn’t too cooled off and was able to warm the boys up. They sat there for a while, close and packed together. Then Nishinoya grabbed onto Asahi’s arm, burying his head into it. “You are too cold.”  
  
He shrugged, “I tried to spend more time with you out there. Can’t blame me for tryin’, Asahi,” he hummed, pulling on the older man’s arm. It wrapped around the latter, pulling him in close, a small smile on Asahi’s face.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
Again, Noya shrugged, cuddling even closer to his boyfriend, styrofoam cup discarded onto the floor. “So, are we done?”  
  
Asahi thought for a second and then tilted his head with a shrug, then nodded. Nishinoya slid out from his position to lean down and try to untie the skates. But before he got a crack at anything past the bow in the laces, Asahi was there. Probably so he wouldn’t screw it up. Either way it was just easier for him in the long run. Then, once he finished with Noya’s skates, he started untying his own. That was the queue for Nishinoya to throw the cups away, slamming down the remaining hot cocoa in the other man’s cup without permission. So when Asahi began looking for his drink, all Noya could do was tell him, looking as guilty as a puppy that raided the trash can.  
  
He was shoved lightly by the taller man as he stood. But when Asahi started walking, not realizing that, no, Nishinoya was not in tow, the shorter made sure that the latter was not on a patch of ice or anywhere near one. It took one step until Noya was crying out some version of a war cry until Asahi knew he was about to get slammed in one way or another. As one foot pushed the smaller off the ground and sent him flying to Asahi, his arms were out and ready to latch onto whatever he could. Luckily, they wrapped around his neck, so it was easier for Asahi to hold him up.  
  
“Onward, noble steed!” He extended a finger over Asahi’s shoulder to point ahead, chin rested on the opposite shoulder so he could see. But as he said that, Asahi stopped  
And then he whispered, “Am I a horse now,” in a slightly horrified voice. But he was just confused, Noya suspected. Though at the latter’s reply, Asahi regretted saying anything at all.  
  
“Mhm, because I’m gonna ride you a lot.” He took Noya seriously, even though they both knew very well that the smaller boy was too afraid to do anything other than kiss and hug and cuddle. Maybe he’d come around someday to initiate something like that. Who knows. As Asahi’s redness faded away, he began walking again, Noya on his back like a really heavy schoolbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no regrets (badum tss) [makes joke that is for different fandom than the fandom fic is for]


	4. Daisuga - Speak now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi Sawamura never was comfortable with the idea of an arranged marriage since his parents were introduced to Michimiya Yui. But he's not the only one who doesn't like it.

Daichi stood alone, at the end of the elongated church aisle, looking to the french doors across the room. Between him and that door were people from his family and people from her family, friends he knew, friends of hers. And between him and her were the french doors. At the chime of the bells however, the doors opened out into the aisle, and she stood at the far end of the aisle. Her dress was white, ballgown style with frills. He’d never seen a girl more beautiful than her.  
  
But in the pit of his stomach, there was an angry chun at his insides. And it wouldn’t go away.  
  
  
  
Sugawara walked into the church, immediately looking to go find the only person he could talk to today. Azumane Asahi. He found his way to his brunet friend, and the first that was said to him was “I thought he told you not to come?”  
  
Annoyed, he nodded, waving his hand, the slight twitch of his eyebrow hardly noticeable. “I know, I know, but I couldn’t help it. This is his big day, right?” Slowly, Asahi nodded, not too sure Suga was here to celebrate Daichi’s marriage. He was in a black tuxedo, every male was. But when somebody began going around telling them to all sit, Suga got a weird look. Almost as if he was told that Suga wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
On their way, he saw her. Michimiya Yui. Several females, assumingly bridesmaids, were dressed in light pastel colors. She’s complaining or yelling or something to one of them. He thinks she was on the girl’s volleyball team back in high school. Luckily, she wasn’t seeing him, being in a room a bit of a ways away. _She looks like a pastry. ___Suga’s comment went unsaid, but the look on his face said what he was thinking. Sure, he hated being rude, but that dress is a disaster itself.  
  
He made sure to sit right beside Asahi, hiding behind him almost, keeping out of Daichi’s line of sight. _He looks really handsome, though. ___His thoughts were carrying him through this day, really, they were. People were happily chatting with whoever they were beside, all except him and Asahi. They were both looking at Daichi. But then the chimes rang, and the door opened.  
  
The organ began its song. Its death march.  
  
Admittedly, Asahi was a great thing to hide behind, he was big, and the broad shoulders were good shields. He now knows why Nishinoya had such a piqued interest in this man. And he knows he wasn't invited, in fact, he was specifically told to stay away by Daichi. But he got the information from Asahi by pleading and eventually blackmailing the man. However, Daichi would have invited Suga. Yui didn't want to. And Daichi simply agreed with her, telling Suga it’d be best if he didn’t attend the wedding whatsoever. No way that was going to fly with him. Not after everything he’d done with Daichi since their first year in high school.  
  
Sugawara was sure Daichi didn’t even ask this girl to marry him, it was arranged by the families a long time ago, when they were both in their first year of junior high. And he was sure, that’s why Daichi told him not to attend. Because it would hurt both of them so badly that Daichi might say no right before they’re wed.  
  
As the organ began, Michimiya was escorted by her father down the aisle. She looks like Ms. Japan, soon to be Mrs. Japan. A beauty queen at her finest, that’s how she was walking. Slowly, one step at a time. The process was elongated, and heart wrenching, but Suga did think enough to make sure he hid behind Asahi when she walked past their row.  
  
He felt like crying, watching his soon to be bride walking towards him. It took a minute to hit him, but a thought began pounding at the back of his mind. _Why can’t that be Sugawara? ___He almost gasped at the thought. He was his own wedding, thinking about his old crush. _Pathetic. ___Daichi could hear Tsukishima now.  
  
Michimiya arrived beside him at the altar, the preach began speaking. They were looking at each other, but he was struggling to keep eye contact with her. Usually, he would be able to, but not after his most recent thought. But finally, it’s almost time to be wed to this girl. His junior high friend. His fiance. His bride to be.  
  
With a quick clear of the throat, the preacher says something, Suga’s not entire paying attention, but the next words he speaks conjures his attention instantly. “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” The entire room is silent. _I have to do it. That’s what I’m here for. Suga, hurry. ___Asahi is looking at him with a look of disapproval. And soon, everybody will be. He sees Daichi and Yui looking at each other, not at the crowd.  
  
Sweat immediately forms in his palms, and he wiggles his fingers, entire body shaking. He grips onto the seats in front of him for supports, the priest looking right at him. And when he sees the male beside his fiance look to the priest, he knows he’s dead. Daichi follows the man’s gaze, seeing none other than Sugawara Koushi standing in the crowd. And soon enough, Yui finds him too.  
  
Every single person has wide eyes, Daichi’s parents looking angry with him, Yui’s parents looking disappointed.  
  
But Suga isn’t looking at the crowd. His hazel eyes are locked on Daichi, and the dark chocolate eyes are locked on his. Suga shifted uncomfortably, Asahi getting ready to sit him down. He gets a feeling that everybody knows he’s not supposed to be here. “I am not the kind of guy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,” he begins, Daichi’s jaw clenched. The rims of his eyes are getting red, and he knows that Daichi will cry up there soon. Asahi has a hand braced on the back of his seat, ready to push himself up and hoist Suga into the air, ready to carry him out any second. “But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong one,” the voice is shakey, Daichi’s got tears pricking at his eyes, and Suga feels his vision blurring.  
  
“Don’t say yes, run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re of the church at the back door,” he takes a stutter step, Asahi frozen. Everybody is frozen. He steps again, waiting for Asahi to grab him. But the man is stuck in shock. So he keeps walking. Out of the row of seats, up the aisle, right up to Daichi and Yui.  
  
Now Asahi begins to stand, rushing out to the aisle, starting to go up and grab Sugawara. “Don’t wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out,” he whispered, his voice carrying through the church. Asahi was now behind Suga, ready to lift him up, but Daichi let go of Yui’s hands slowly, the girl reaching to put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,” he was now closer to Suga than Yui, reaching a shaky hand out. “I didn't say my vow,” he continued. An intake of air calmed him, and he grabbed Suga’s hands. “So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now”.” He leaned in slowly, Asahi actually smiling because he knew these two belonged together. Their lips connected, Daichi’s hands cupped around Suga’s cheeks, his thumb sweeping below his eye to wipe the tears that started coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its totally based off of that taylor swift song if you didnt catch that


	5. Nishinoya get DOWN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short people are horrible and Asahi cannot stand it

Around 5 in the morning is when the shortest Karasuno team member, excluding Yachi, woke up to do his hair. Yeah, it takes far too long, even after doing it the same every day except Sunday for about 2 years at least. He wandered toward the bathroom, stepping over the bodies on the floor of the room. “Boy, they wiggle like a bitch,” he whispered to himself, jumping over a pile consisting of Kageyama and Hinata. Then again, he himself was no better at staying still while sleeping, he and Tanaka would always end up holding each other like a married couple.  
  
Anyhow, once free from the room, he stumbled into the bathroom, the drowsiness taking over bit by bit. Nishinoya splashed his face with cold water and then stood up straight, looking at himself in the mirror. And right before he pulled his hair gel from the shower bag in his hand, he heard a rumble. For a second he assumed there was an earthquake; then it was recognized as his stomach.  
  
Sighing, he dropped the bag onto the tile floor and walked out, beelining to the kitchen down the hall. The second year miserably browsed the room until his eyes locked on something. Right on a jar that made his eye’s intensity increase a thousandfold. Then he noticed where it was and how badly his neck now hurt from staring at it. Another mission to get to the top shelf was about to begin. For the sake of his stomach, those cookies will be consumed today.  
  
He started by dragging over two chairs, one being placed on top of the other. Next he ventured into the hall to find a small table where a lamp was sitting on. No second thoughts as he took the table, placing it atop the cushioned chair. The stack was now around 2 feet tall. “Over halfway there…” he growled, thinking about how tall the ceiling was. 3 feet of space between him and the cookies was not acceptable. Reluctantly he considered getting out pots and pans and stacking them. And he did. The gigantic pan that could hold two turkeys in it was then placed on the tiny table. In the meantime as he searched, he grabbed a spatula to help reach the back of the jar if needed.  
  
He tested his contraption carefully, placing a foot on the first armrest, using the counter to heave himself up. Then, reaching up to the handles of the top cupboards, he got onto the table, which was a tall step, offta. Finally, it was a short step to get onto the pan, looking at the jar. They were almost eye to eye, and luckily he had the spatula. His hands slid off the handles, one arm extending to reach the plastic spatula behind the cookie jar, the other in waiting of its fall in hopes of catching it.  
  
However, as Daichi woke up to his alarm at 6:15, he immediately shot up, Suga following as well as Asahi since they both woke up with the alarm. In all the exchanges of “good morning” and “I’m tired still” the rest of the team began rustling, some sitting up, some hiding from the light of day. Daichi and Suga wandered over bodies, out towards the kitchen. Everybody knew right where the captain was going and what he was going for; coffee. But they both stopped in the doorway at the sight before them.  
  
Nishinoya Yuu was almost 3 feet off the ground, a spatula reaching up to push a jar toward him and off the cabinet top.  
  
“NISHINOYA GET DOWN!”  
  
It was Suga who screamed, making the boy jump, spatula falling. He turned to see three third years and a curious Hinata in the doorway all staring in horror at him and his creation of a tower that could fall at any second. Daichi was about to walk over before Asahi pushed his way through, thrusting out a can of energy drink to the captain. “This was for me, just take it and go.” Daichi simply shrugged and walked off, Suga complaining about his action behind him. As they left Tanaka and Ennoshita came to the doorway, looking on with wide eyes. Asahi reached up, hoisting Nishinoya off of the tower, causing it to fall and scare everybody into full alert awake mode. Hinata even yelped. But Nishinoya squirmed with all his might, slipping out of Asahi’s grip.  
  
“I couldda gotten that!”  
  
“It’s dangerous,” Asahi sighed, looking at the pile of furniture.  
  
“I do it all the time at home, everybody in my house does.”  
  
“You were going to die…”  
  
Asahi looked up at the jar that was half on half off the shelf, reaching up and pulling it down. Quickly, Nishinoya ripped it from his grip, opening it and pulling out a cookie, shoving it in his cheeks. Then he walked over to Tanaka, holding the jar out. “You are a brave lil’ shit, man, this is why I love you,” he muttered, taking a few cookies in his hands.  
  
“Love you too, Ryuu…” Crumbs spilled out as he spoke, grinning at his fellow second year before walking off with the entire jar, Tanaka on his tracked.  
  
Meanwhile Asahi stood baffled in the kitchen, Hinata approaching him. But Asahi didn’t notice the first year until he was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
“I think that was really cool of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks hinata  
> u tried


End file.
